sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Akabayashi Rubi
Akahane Ruby is a main character of the series and the civilian alias of Cure Crimson. Ruby is a energetic and cheerful 14 year old girl who can be very passionate even though she a bit clumsy sometimes. She is one of the sportiest students of her age and even the captain of her school's basketball team. Her catchphrase is . Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Full Name:' Ruby Akahane *'Japanese:' 赤羽ルビー *'Birthday:' July 21st *'Zodiac:' Cancer *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Height:' 157 cm *'Weight:' 62 kg *'Blood Type:' AB *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Never give up! Fears *TBA Dreams *At the end of the first season, Ruby hasn't thought about her future dreams. *Though she tries to avoid it, she loves working at the Feather Bell Restaurant. *In the later seasons, she decides to take it over one day. Skills - Studying= *Ruby has no skills in studying. - Other= *Ruby is really good at cooking. *She works hard everytime and on everything she's doing. *She is good at convincing others on something. *Has the perfect personality for a leader.}} General Information Personality Ruby is a young, energetic girl. She is said to be one of the sportiest students in her class. She likes spending her freetime with her best friends and has always something to do. So she is never really bored. Ruby doesn't like to do her homework or study. Although she has to, she also doesn't want to work at her partent's restaurant. Ruby is very cheerful and has a strong will. So she will never give up in anything. And despite her athletic attributes, Ruby can be pretty lazy sometimes. Clothing Style Ruby's style of clothing is more comfortable than girly. She usually wears colorful shirts and pants with sneakers and sometimes boots. She would never wear a skirt. - School and Sport= In school, she has to wear the Nijiiro Private Middle School uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a short sleeved top that also as a dark sailor collar and a purple ribbon it. The uniform has a dark skirt that has a dark cyan belt. The students wear grey stockings and blue slippers. The winter uniform consists of a black blazer with a similar sailor collar as the summer uniform has. The skirt and it's belt is the same as well as the stockings and the slippers. When playing basketball, Ruby wears the Nijiiro team's basketball outfit. The outfit consists of a white top that has dark cyan sleeves with the players number on it, which is the number eight in Ruby's case. On the back stands the surname of the player as well as the number. The shorts of the outfit are dark blue and they have the kanji "虹色", meaning rainbow and also stands for the school's name, written on them in a green color. They are wearing blue and light green sneakers. - Other= When working at Feather Bell Restaurant, Ruby wears the Feather Bell t-shirt. The shirt is black and has "Feather Bell" wirtten on it, as well as Ruby's name. The names are written in a pinkish red. Ruby wears a dark red, long sleeved top underneath and a dark jeans. She wears the name sneakers as she wears in civilian. When Ruby transforms into the Little Red Riding Hood in Sky Pretty Cure 33, Ruby wears a red dress with a shoulder free white blouse with puffy sleeves. Over the blouse is a dark red layer that is tied to the dress. The dress' skirt has a second, white colored layer and Ruby wears brown boots with red flowers on them. She also wears a cape-like, red cloth around her neck. - Movie= In Holidays at Skyriver, Ruby wears a brink pinkhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rose_(color)#Brink_pink colored top that is tied together at the end. The end of the top is at the height of her bellybutton. She wears a light blue jeans skirt with black pants underneat. The pants end under her knees. She wears dark red sandals. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Ruby wears a dark red cloth that is tied into the shape of a one sleeved top. The ends of the cloth are tied together to hold the top at her left shoulder. She wears teal bluehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teal#Teal_blue shorts with a dark brown belt. She also wears black sneakers. In A trip to Kamon!, Ruby wears a long, dark redhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rose_(color)#Rosewood colored dress-like shirt that is long enough to cover most of her pants. She wears a black belt over the shirt with a silver buckle. She wears grey pants that come to her knees. She wears the same shoes as she does in "The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels". }} Relationships Family *'Akahane Robin' - Robin is Ruby's younger twinsister. She goes to the same school as her sister. She and her sister are working at their parent's restaurant. *'Akahane Ayane' - Ruby's mother. She and her husband own a little family restaurant. *'Mr. Akahane' - Ruby's father. *'Amagumo Akira' - Ruby and Robin's cousin. Friends *'Scarlet' - Scarlet is Ruby's mascot and transform partner, who originally comes from the Skyriver. *'Kiishi Topaz' & Mikanki Amber - Ruby's two best friends. They know each other for a very long time. They no almost everything about the other and care for them. *'Midorikusa Emerald' - will be added soon *'Aomizu Sapphire' - will be added soon *'Shirosora Diamond' - will be added soon Etymology - means "red", a reference to her alter ego as Cure Crimson and to her theme color. means "wing" or "feather", which would fit the season's theme. Akahane means "red wings" or "red feather". - Simply means "ruby" from the name of the precious stone (which ultimately derives from Latin ruber "red"), which is the birthstone of July.http://www.behindthename.com/name/ruby Music As a main character, Ruby's voice actor, Hirano Aya has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: - Duets= *'TWIN SISTER' (Along with Oogame Asuka) *'☻ happiness smile#egao ☺' (Along with Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata) *'Rainbow Rose' (Along with Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *'living my dream' (Along with Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *'LOVE and FREINDS' (Along with Sakura Ayane) *'Niji Tenshi no Karaa' (Along with Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *'Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥' (Along with Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *'Sekai ni Nijiiro' (Along with Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya, Ito Kanae) }} Trivia *Ruby's birthday falls on July 21st while her star sign is Cancer. *Ruby is the seventh Pretty Cure whose family owns a restaurant. *She is the first Pretty Cure who has a twin sister. **She is followed by Cure Sunset and Cure Wave, who a twin Cures of Hawaii. *She is the eight Pretty Cure to be good at sports. *Ruby is the first Cure who plays basketball. *It is releaved that Ruby doesn't like wearing skirts or dresses. *In the early days of Sky Pretty Cure, Yousei A. Sina accidentally called her "Akane" instead of "Ruby". This might have been because her surname is similar written as Akane. *Like Misumi Nagisa, Ruby never wears any hair ornaments. *Ruby shares her initials with Aoki Reika. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters